Decisiones para mi Futuro
by Shaoran.Sagreiros
Summary: La puertas del digimundo fueron nuevamente cerradas, Tai es el responsable de que las vuelvan a abrir, que hará al respecto
1. Decisión que Duele

Hola a todos, me presento, mi nombre es Shaoran Sagreiros, y les presento mi nuevo trabajo, es un fic de Digimon, donde el protagonista es Tai, y trata mas que nada de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ser el diplomático reconocido que es, me enfocare mas en las aventuras de Tai que del resto de los Niños elegidos, pero eso no quiere decir que los tendré abandonados, ellos también tendrán participación a lo largo del fic, no quiero enfocarme mucho en el romance, pero si tendrá sus momentos Michi (pareja que me fascina), y Mimi tendrá igual un poco mas de participación en la historia  
sin mas que decir disfruten de este fic, que es de mis primeros trabajos, espero y sea de su agrado

* * *

Había pasado 1 año desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon a manos de todos los niños elegidos del mundo comandados por la segunda generación de niños elegidos de Japón, y al sacrificio de Yukio Oikawa las puertas de digi-mundo permanecieron siempre abiertas, y el digi-mundo y el mundo real podían convivir y vivir en paz.  
Pero no todo fue paz, con el pasar del tiempo, los seres humanos empezaron a abusar de los digimon, esto comenzó a preocupar al señor Gennai y a la bestia sagrada Qinglongmon, que rápidamente convoco a los niños elegidos de Japón para hablar con ellos.  
Gennai contacto a Izzy, y este se lo comunicó al resto de niños elegidos reuniéndose en la sala de computación de un campamento que ellos mismos habían organizado junto con sus compañeros digimon, Mimi que se encontraba de visita en Japón junto con Palmon asistió también al campamento, una vez en el digi-mundo, se digirieron a la Isla File, a la cima de la montaña Muguen para la audiencia con el Dios digimon.

-Señor Qinglongmon, he traídos a los niños que salvaron el digi-mundo junto con sus compañeros digimon- decía Gennai gritando hacia el cielo  
Se comenzó a escuchar estruendos y el cielo rápidamente se nublo, y la bestia sagrada hizo acto de presencia, muy a pesar de que los niños elegidos y sus compañeros ya habían presenciado y hablado con el Dios, se seguían sorprendiendo de su inmensidad

-Niños y digimon que salvaron el mundo digital- decía el Dios con su voz que hacía eco entre los oídos de los niños convocados  
-Para que nos mandó llamar?- preguntaba Tai dando un paso al frente  
-Primeramente quiero agradecerles por salvar el mundo digital de las garras de las tinieblas y traer la paz a ambos mundos…- decía la bestia sagrada y los niños miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios, -más sin embargo…- el semblante de los niños cambio radicalmente –últimamente los humanos han abusado de sus compañeros digimon y eso es algo que no tolerare- decía con tono serio –y he decidió cerrar la puerta que conecta su mundo con el mundo digital- decía la deidad  
Todos los niños se sorprendieron, todos querían decir algo, pero tenían el temor de alterar al Dios y que eso terminara en algo peor. Qinglongmon empezó a brillar y de su cuerpo saco una esfera de cristal, dentro de ella se veían unos destellos todos en tonalidades distintas.  
-Niños hace tiempo ustedes sacrificaron sus símbolos para reparar la curvatura que amenazaba el mundo digital- decía el Dios –llego el momento que se los regrese- la esfera le fue entregada a Tai y esta contenía los 8 emblemas con sus etiquetas.  
-Pensé que los emblemas habían sido destruidos por Apocalimon- Decía Matt con asombro  
-Al momento del sacrificio, sus símbolos se materializaron en objeto y quedaron distribuidos en diferentes puntos del mundo digital- saco de la duda al mayor de los Ishida  
Tai que seguía con la esfera en sus manos lo miraba con total desagrado, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta, solo Mimi veía como el líder original apretaba la esfera, y eso le preocupo mucho  
Entonces por culpa de los humanos abusivos, nos alejaran de nuestros compañeros digimon- decía Cody con lágrimas en los ojos y un semblante de inconformidad  
-No tengo elección, lo hago por el bien del digi-mundo y los digimon- decía el Dios mientras comenzaba a ascender al cielo  
-Espera un momento!- gritaba Tai, lo que sorprendió a todos incluido a Gennai que consideraba una falta de respeto  
-Oye muchachito ten más respeto ante uno de las 4 Bestias Sagradas- Decía Gennai al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello con desesperación  
-Quien oso levantarme la voz!- decencia con desesperación  
Fui yo! Tai Yagami!- Lo decía al tiempo que se soltaba de Gennai y se acercaba más hasta quedar frente al Dios digimon –Quiero saber si hay alguna manera de que las puertas se vuelva a abrir algún día!- Decía ante la sorpresa de sus amigos y los digimon de estos  
Qinglongmon lo miraba fijamente y el semblante de Tai demostraba determinación, los demás no necesitaban verlo sabían el semblante que tenía en su rostro, sonreían ante la determinación del el antiguo líder y portador del valor.  
-Me gusta tu insolencia y determinación muchacho- decía Qinglongmon –De acuerdo, les daré una oportunidad, tú debes de demostrar que los digimon tendrán igualdad ante los seres humanos- decía  
-Y cómo voy a lograr eso- decía Tai confundido  
-Eso es algo que tú mismo debes de descubrir y hacer- decía la bestia sagrada –hasta entonces la puerta permanecerá cerrada, tienen 1 hora para abandonar el mundo digital- decía eso mientras volvía a ascender al cielo  
Una vez desaparecido la bestia sagrada, Tai se gira y mira a sus amigos  
-A veces eres tan impulsivo que no se si lo haces por valentía o por estupidez- decía Matt al llevarse su brazo a la nuca  
-A pesar de haber madurado sigues siendo impulsivo como cuando tenías 11 años Tai- decía Sora con una sonrisa nostálgica  
Tai se quedó serio ante las palabras de Qinglongmon, nadie noto eso, ya que estaban discutiendo sobre lo que dijo la bestia sagrada antes de que Tai lo enfrentara  
-Tai… que pasa por tu cabeza…- Mimi miraba a Tai mientras pensaba en eso y por primera vez demostró preocupación y deseo de ayudarlo, muy a pesar que durante todo el viaje que vivieron en el año de 1998 tuvo poco contacto con él y lo consideraba infantil e impulsivo, pero cuando lo volvió a ver en el año 2002 vio lo que había madurado y llego a llamarle la atención, pero ahora un año después de eso lo volvió a ver con la misma determinación del niño de 11 años pero con la madures del joven de 16 años  
-No me esperaba eso…- decía Gennai sorprendido

Rápidamente todos los digimon abrazaron a sus compañeros y comenzaron a llorar al saber que serían separados de sus amigos humanos, acto que los niños no soportaron y entraron en llanto igualmente, pasado el rato y ya más tranquilos empezaban a ver a la nada, con las miradas perdidas, no asimilaban el hecho de que serían separados nuevamente  
De la nada los niños empezaron a brillar…  
-Que esta… pasando!- Gritaba Matt desesperado  
-Están a punto de ser transportados a su mundo…- Decía Gennai mirando hacia el piso con tristeza  
-No quiero! No quiero separarme de Gatomon otra vez!- Gritaba Hikari  
-Hikari… nos volveremos a ver…-Le decía Gatomon con una sonrisa  
-Tai… estaremos juntos de nuevo?- Decía Agumon  
Tai que solo lo abrazaba le dijo – Si Agumon, nos volveremos a ver y nada nos volverá a separar amigo- le decía con los ojos cerrados lleno de lágrimas  
Al momento de terminarle de decir eso, al momento de abrir los ojos estaban de vuelta en la sala de computación  
Izzy tratando de no mostrar su notoria tristeza, propone irse al comedor a discutir sobre los acontecimientos  
todos comenzaron a caminar, pero Tai seguía arrodillado abrazando al aire como si Agumon siguiera ahí con él, Hikari, Yolei, Mimi y Matt lo veían en ese estado, Hikari estaba destrozada siendo abrazada por Yolei, Matt quería hacerse el fuerte por su hermano T.K. y por Sora, Mimi fue la única que no soporto y se arrodillo atrás de Tai abrazándolo por la espalda y llorando, Tai logro reaccionar por los sollozos de Mimi y como pudo tomo su rostro con una mano y le susurro…  
-No te preocupes Mimi, veras que los volveremos a ver, yo me encargare de eso- con la otra mano tomo la mano de Mimi y entrelazaron sus dedos  
Mimi ya estando más tranquila se levantan y sin soltar la mano de Tai lo comienza a arrastrar al comedor  
donde definirían que harían de ahora en adelante

continuara…

* * *

Que les pareció? espero les allá gustado, es algo corto el principio, pero iré mejorando con el tiempo, espero criticas tanto buenas como malas  
sin mas me despido!  
BYE! :D


	2. Mi Decisión

Hola a todos! :D  
Bueno aquí les presento el segundo capitulo de mi historia, les agradezco a todos los que tuvieron el tiempo de leerlo, y les prometo mejorar mi redaccion y hacerlos mas largos  
sin mas que decir... disfruten! :)

* * *

Después de ser "expulsados" del Digimundo, estando en el comedor para discutir sobre lo que acaba de pasar, nadie sabía cómo iniciar la plática, ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos  
Tai que no soltaba la mano de Mimi, noto como ella apretaba más el agarre entre ellos, y sollozaba, a lo que Tai la volteo a ver estando a escasos centímetros y le dijo con una sonrisa fingida  
-Ya no llores, ya verás que yo hare algo princesa- le dijo, automáticamente ella se puso roja, hace mucho que él no la llamaba princesa, la única ocasión en que lo hizo fue después de que Mimi encerró a Tai, Joe, Gomamon, Agumon y Palmon en una calabozo del castillo de los Gekomon  
-Bueno chicos me iré a dormir- decía Tai al tiempo que soltaba a Mimi, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Tai no era así, él siempre era el primero que trataba de animar a todos, pero esta vez fue el primero en decaer  
-Estas… bien Tai?- Decía Davis con suma preocupación –Si Davis, solo estoy un poco cansado- mintió para no preocupar a su compañero, y se alejó a las habitaciones dejando la esfera que contenía los emblemas en el centro de la mesa, tomando solo el emblema del Valor.  
Mimi lo vio alejarse y lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse en la pared que tenía a su espalda, dejarse caer y llorar en silencio, ver a su líder con ese ánimo que no va con él, verlo así, triste, derrotado, decaído, no sabía cómo reaccionar y peor su llanto era provocado más que nada por él, el asunto de la decisión de Qinglongmon la tomó por sorpresa también y si estaba triste por no volver a ver a su amiga digimon, pero al ver el estado de animo de Tai no soporto y soltó el llanto  
-Mimi, no estés triste…-decía Sora consolando a su amiga y con una sonrisa en su rostro –ten la seguridad de que los volveremos a ver- le decía mientras la abrazaba

Pasado el rato y todos más tranquilos, Joe fue el que decidió romper el silencio  
-Que es lo que debemos hacer…?- decía Joe muy pensativo  
-Hacer?!- Decía Matt totalmente exasperado- Tai es el que debe de hacer algo, Qinglongmon lo puso como el encargado de hacer que las puertas se vuelvan a abrir!- decía cruzándose de brazos  
-Si lo sabemos, pero no crees que debemos ayudarlo, es nuestro amigo y necesita de nuestro apoyo también- Decía Sora en un tono serio y cabizbajo  
-Y se te ocurre alguna manera Sora?!- Decia una Yolei que no soltaba a una Hikari totalmente destrozada por la noticia –No es tan fácil como parece-  
-Conociendo a mi hermano debe de estar pensando en que hacer sin llegar a una conclusión- dijo Hikari emitiendo una suave y muy baja voz pero que todos pudieron escuchar  
-Además que esperabas hermano, que Qinglongmon cerrara así nada más las puertas?!, debemos agradecerle a Tai que Qinglongmon nos dio una oportunidad de poder remediar este asunto- Decía TK tratando de hacerle entender a su hermano de la situación  
-Tk tiene razón Matt, Tai nos ayudó a conseguir esa oportunidad, lo menos que debemos de hacer es agradecerle y tratar de ayudarlo- decía Izzy  
-Yo aun así sigo culpando a los humanos, por ellos me avergüenzo ser uno como ellos- dijo Cody con total desagrado y una mirada de rencor  
-Cody…- Ken lo miro y recordó esa mirada que hace tiempo Cody se la dirigió a él cuándo fue Emperador de los Digimon  
-Por favor ya paren!- Grito Mimi totalmente molesta –Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo mal que se ha de sentir Tai al respecto, que no ven, Tai jamás ha sido de las personas que se dejen vencer o decaiga de esa manera, yo creo en mi líder y lo apoyare siempre!- lo dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se secaba las lágrimas con una sonrisa con mirada determinada  
-Tienes razón Mimi, debemos de creer en Tai- Decía Matt también poniéndose de pie  
-Tai siempre fue impulsivo, pero lo hizo para sacarnos adelante y mira donde estamos ahora gracias a el- dijo Sora también poniéndose de pie  
todos los demás asistieron dándose la razón  
-Bien debemos de creer en lo que hará Tai, sabemos que será para nuestro bien- Decía ya un animado Davis  
-No nada más el nuestro, de todo el mundo- dijo Hikari muy animada  
-De ambos mundos- le completo TK  
-Creemos en ti Tai… creemos en nuestro líder…- Dijo Mimi mientras veía hacia una de las puertas corredizas, se distinguió una sombra  
del otra lado de esa puerta se encontraba un Tai con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetando con fuerza su emblema –Gracias amigos… gracias… Mimi- se dijo a si mismo mientras se alejaba de la puerta.  
Después de escuchar lo que sus amigos pensaban al respecto, decidió caminar por la cabaña hasta que dio con una habitación que daba a una amplia biblioteca…  
Comenzaba a mirar los libros hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención, lo tomo y leyó la portada…  
-"Los Derechos de los seres vivos"…- le entro curiosidad y abrió el libro en la primera página y leyó el prólogo  
-"Todos ser vivo tiene derecho, derecho a amar, derecho a ser respetado, derecho a ser escuchado, a todo, pero no siempre es así, porque hay seres que no respetan esos hechos, para eso están las leyes, para que sean respetadas y así las personas tenga el derecho a ser uno en la sociedad…"- finalizo el prólogo, y se quedó pensando y hablando solo…  
-Si esto se puede aplicar a seres humanos, tal vez pueda aplicarlo en los digimon también y hacer que sean respetado en este mundo…  
-Se te ocurrió algo Tai…- se escuchó en la biblioteca  
-Creo… no estoy muy seguro aun Izzy- Le respondía a aquella voz  
Izzy se acercaba y tomo el libro que estaba leyendo Tai,  
-"Los Derechos de los seres vivos"… creo saber que tienes en mente Tai, pero esto es muy difícil y tienes que estudiar mucho para ello- le decía Izzy  
-Hare lo que sea necesario para que las puertas se vuelva a abrir y para que los digimon sea tratados igual que nosotros en todo el mundo- decía Tai con determinación  
Izzy le explicaba a Tai sobre la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales, lo que tarda la carrera y lo que puede lograr si la termina, así Tai ya tenía la idea definida y que haría, aunque tardara años en lograr su objetivo, ya que aún se encuentra en secundaria y falta mucho para entrar a la universidad superior, se fue junto con Izzy al comedor donde el resto de los niños ya estaban cenando, el ambiente aún estaba tenso, cuando todos visualizaron a Tai más relajado el ambiente también comenzó a relajarse, Tai empezó a platicarles de su plan para poder hacer que las puertas del digimundo se vuelvan a abrir, muchos lo miraban sorprendidos, otros miraban maravillados de que esa idea saldría de la cabeza de Tai  
-Por eso les pido que me den un poco de tiempo, sé que tardare años, pero les aseguro que las puertas se volverán a abrir y los digimon podrán estar con nosotros una vez más- decía Tai inclinándose enfrente de todos los niños  
-Bueno si esas es tu idea nosotros te vamos a apoyar hermano- dijo la menor de los Yagami mientras abrazaba a su hermano, y todos los demás le daban su aprobación

Pasado los dias y ya de regreso en Odaiba, Izzy, Joe y Tai se reunieron y le explicaron a este último que podría hacer para estarse preparando, así que se inscribió a cursos de inglés en la secundaria pero trato de buscar horarios que se ajustaran a su itinerario porque eso sí, no pensaba descuidar el futbol su gran pasión, de vez en cuando veía a Mimi que seguía estando en Japon y ayudaba a Tai con el inglés, poco a poco ellos dos comenzarían a llevarse mejor y conocerse el uno del otro y podrían considerarse grandes amigos, Izzy lo ayudaba en computación, que si bien Tai no era malo en ello bien le serviría saber usarla más, y Joe que a pesar de estar muy ocupado por la preparatoria y los cursos extra que llevaba, cuando podía le llevaba libros del tema de derechos que le servirían a Tai, y sin darse cuenta Tai se había convertido en un apasionado por la lectura, poco a poco el entorno de Tai comenzaba a cambiar sin darse cuenta que esas decisiones que está tomando cambiarían su vida totalmente…  
Continuara...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!  
espero y les halla gustado, tardare en subir los capítulos ya que con mi trabajo de 12 horas no me da tiempo de escribir seguido, y aveces la idea la tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no se como escribirlo (no se si les halla pasado algo similar jeje)  
Pero bueno me despido y les deseo gran día a todos  
Bye! :D


End file.
